As the electronic industry blooms, the issue of heat dissipation of high-performance heat-generating electronic components arises. In a conventional heat dissipating device, the natural convection of air, a heat dissipating fan, or even a highly conductive component such as a heat pipe or a liquid cooling heat dissipation system is generally applied.
In a conventional liquid cooling heat dissipation system, a heat exchanger module in contact with the heat generating components is used for the cooling purpose, wherein a cooling liquid is filled into the heat exchanger module to absorb the heat generated by the heat generating components, and then the heat is carried to the heat exchanger module for heat dissipation. With reference to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of the internal structure of a conventional heat exchanger module 1a, the heat exchanger module 1a comprises a casing 10a, and a cooling structure 11a installed in the casing 10a, wherein the casing 10a has an inlet 100a and an outlet 101a formed at two opposite positions of the casing 10a respectively, and the cooling structure 11a has a plurality of grooves 110a formed thereon and provided for filling the cooling liquid from the inlet 100a, carrying away the generated heat through each groove 110a of the cooling structure 11a, and discharging the cooling liquid from the outlet 101a to achieve a circulation for the cooling effect.
However, the prior art still remains at the stage of increasing the time for the cooling liquid to stay in the heat exchanger module, so that most of the conventional heat exchanger modules usually come with the design of a complicated curved flow channel in order to achieve the effect of increasing the length of the flow channel and the time to keep the cooling liquid in the heat exchanger module. No matter how we increase the length of the flow channel, there is still a limitation of hardware dimensions, so that the conventional heat exchanger modules cannot overcome the aforementioned problems effectively. Obviously, a feasible solution is required.
In view of the foregoing problems, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible design to overcome the problems.